This application relates to a clamp or clip for holding a pair of skis for the purpose of storing and/or transporting them. Various types of such clamps have been suggested, most of them made of some form of metal, some rather complicated in structure, and difficult to manipulate.
By way of example, Norwegian Pat. No. 54,032 dislcoses various forms of clamps built from a strip of metal, some forms including loops which can also be used to embrace one or both ski poles to group the poles with the skis. German Pat. No. 458,728 discloses a similar, but simpler form of sheet metal clamp which is adjustable in width. U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,667 discloses sheet metal clamps in which the ends of the clamps form complementary parts of the pole holding loops, and these are overlapped such that insertion of the poles operates to hold the clamp in its closed position. German Pat. No. 473,301 discloses another form of sheet metal clamp with an internal spring for holding the skis in position within the clamp, with a hinged latch, and with pole holding loops riveted to the clamp. U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,462 discloses a clamp or clip which is basically molded of a thick rubber-like material, having metal reinforcing members or stiffening members molded into the clamp.
Somewhat more complex clamps or holder arrangements are dislcosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,562,178, which utilizes two sheet metal holding members joined by springs. U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,553 discloses a clamp or clip which extends both between and around the skis, and includes a projection having arms between which the poles may be retained. U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,956 discloses a similar form of clamp where the skis are separated by a portion of the clamp body, and elastic cords are used to hold the poles in outwardly extending arm poritions, spaced on opposite sides of the joined skis. U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,672 discloses a flexible strap-like device which includes an auxiliary strap for holding the poles, together with appropriate buckles for each, or alternate apertures for receiving the poles.
In actual practice, the most widely seen form of clamp is simply an adjustable binding strap which is fitted around the skis and cinched tight, in some cases incorporating the poles within the loop of the strap.
All of these prior art devices have a common deficiency, namely there is no convenient way to store the clamps or clips when the skis are being used. Either the clamps are too bulky to be dropped into the skier's pocket, or if they do not fit within the pocket, they tend to become lost, or their buckles, etc., become clogged with snow and ice. In addition, they are difficult to manipulate, particularly so if the skier is wearing a pair of mittens.